No son celos, es miedo
by Infinity Infinytum
Summary: Después de acompañar a su buen amigo Gray, Natsu, un gran dibujante creador de una fantástica historia en estos días tan adversos, descubre a su linda novia Lucy en un bar al aire libre ser coqueteada por otro hombre. Él, conmocionado por lo que acaba de ver, comienza a rememorar cada momento amoroso y conflictivos que tuvo junto a ella desde que la conoció hasta la actualidad.
1. Cuando te conocí

**Declaración: **_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todo este maravilloso mundo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

**Advertencia: La siguiente historia contiene material con lenguaje y escenas inapropiadas, explícitas y de contenido sexual. Se recomienda discreción. Para mayores de 16.**

* * *

**No son celos, es miedo.**

**[D. P. E.]**

**Palabras: 2516**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Cuando te conocí.**

* * *

La noche anterior a esa nunca hubiera imaginado lo difícil que sería dormir al lado de ella, con su rostro dormido observando el suyo, cansado, fatigado y corroído. Con ésos ojos tapados por sus pliegues de piel llamados párpados. Esos suaves labios rosados y carnosos. O esas mejillas levemente sonrojadas, una sobre su mano, profundamente adormecida.

Ahí estaba Natsu Dragneel, recostado de costado con los ojos clavados al rostro de su hermosa novia rubia de ojos achocolatados. Le miraba no como lo haría un amante lujurioso o un receloso novio. No, le miraba al rostro con expresión de dolor e ira, pensando en que esos labios, jamás besados por otro más que los suyos, podrían haber sido besados ya por alguien más. Sus ojos enarcaron de rabia e ira, pero también se anegaron de lágrimas por aquella insólita idea, le dolía sólo en pensar que su novia, de casi año y medio, le estuviera engañando a él, quien le ofreció los mejores años de su vida complaciéndola y haciéndola feliz en todo sin queja alguna, y si las hubo tuvo seguramente sus razones.

Aún podía ver claramente aquella escena como si lo estuviera presenciando ahora mismo, nuevamente. Después de acompañar a su buen amigo Gray a beber, sólo el pelinegro porque él había prometido no volver a beber jamás en su vida por ella, en un local cerca del centro. No había problemas por ahora, él acompañaría a su amigo con un vaso de agua a la mano mientras ella salía con sus amigas por el cumpleaños de una en un bar cercano.

Al principio, receloso, lo pensó, pero ella uso su arma letal sobre él. Un movimiento en el que ella trataba de susurrarle al oído mientras él permanecía recostado o echado, bajando la mano después de jugar con sus rosados cabellos por el pecho hasta terminar en su entre pierna y atraparlo inadvertido. Ella llamó a eso 'se lo debo a Lalo después en la noche'. Y era una habilidad la cual nunca podía fallar. Pregúntaselo a él y verán. Y antes de que se marchara él le preguntó a qué hora regresaría, ella le dijo que no más de las tres de la mañana. Sintió un leve punzón en el pecho, un dolor que le advertía lo que sucedería.

Dando casi la una, acompañó a su viejo amigo, ebrio, subir a un taxi para que se fuese a su casa donde le esperaba su linda novia Juvia. Linda porque la única hermosa era la suya. Vio el taxi alejarse en el horizonte y se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la acera, solo con el esplendor de la Luna bañándole el rostro mirando el cielo mientras una suave brisa estampaba en su rostro rosándole como si fueran los labios de ella besándolo y se imaginó una tarde de sábado en la casa a solas con ella, jugando en la sala de su pequeño apartamento, un rato con los dos hijos del vecino de enfrente, para después tomar un baño juntos e íntimamente continuar jugando. Se dejó llevar por la emoción que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con un viejo moribundo. Se disculpó y levantó de nuevo el rostro para ser bañado por la luz de aquella bellísima luna. Cuando la bajó su vista se centró al famoso bar con barra al aire libre y no se creyó ni por un minuto lo que vio.

Ahí enfrente de él estaba la mujer que tanto amaba, que había dado todo por ella, hasta la vida, sentada en una butaca junto a la barra hablando, no… coqueteando con un chico peli naranja, guapo, presumido y que usaba unos inútiles anteojos de Sol por la noche al lado suyo. Ambos compartiendo risas simultáneas, que extraño era ver una sonrisa suya no dirigida hacia él. Ese, como así lo llamó, colocó una mano sobre su hombro y con sus rostros cercas parecía casi fundirse en un profundo beso. «Es sólo un beso de mejilla» advirtió su cabeza. Pero muy en el fondo no deseaba creerlo. Vaciló, dando tumbos mientras retrocedía y chocaba con el mismo viejo moribundo, pero esta vez más pesadamente y escapó de ahí. Osciló durante todo el camino a su casa, tambaleándose como un ebrio. Había recibido el peor shock de su vida. De hecho era el único y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

A los quince minutos llegó a su casa, conmocionado, con lo que antes había visto pero que aún no podía ni creerlo y mucho menos aceptarlo. Su novia le había engañado y seguramente ahora ese tipejo muy atractivo estaría llevándola a un cuarto muy hermoso con vino o champaña, bajo unas llamativas luces tuenes y música relajante para poder follársela en diferentes formas, posiciones y lugares sin ningún compromiso como lo hacían los tipos como esos, sin sentimientos de culpa, ladrones de novias. Con su hermoso cuerpo contoneándose entre las manos de ese, rosando su piel con la de ella. Posando su manos sobre sus hermosos pechos, estrujándolos y pellizcando cada seno, provocando gemidos placenteros, sus gemidos que lo volvía loco, aleatorios de parte de ella llenando toda la habitación por cada acción, roce y esas palabras indecentes que salen de su boca como «así, perra así», «que buena puta me saliste mi amor». Por un momento aquella idea lo excitó, tanto que le provocó una obvia erección. Luego fue más dolor y odio lo que sentía en su interior, una especie de melancolía moribunda cerca de su pecho que se agitaba en fuertes espasmos, unos más fuertes que otros, atentando contra su vida inevitablemente, sin pensar en la salud del chico.

Se dio un baño, a pesar del dolor, sumergido en esa bruma. Salió y se recostó dispuesto a dormirse. Después de muchos intentos, posiciones y varias técnicas fue en vano. Su mente sólo podía pensar en una sola cosa, el temor de perderla a ella, la mujer de su vida, de la que se había enamorado, de hecho la única mujer que lo amaba como tal y él a ella. Un dibujante brillante que se había dado a conocer no hace mucho por haber creado una serie fantástica sobre magos que trabajan en un gremio, en un mundo donde las brujas, hechiceros, dragones, monstruos y cazadores existían. Fairy Tail era el nombre de su creación. Una historia Fascinante en estos tiempos tan adversos. Su popularidad subió como una corriente entre la tormenta de una nueva oleada de fans. Tan famoso se volvió que en su primera presentación en una librería local, hace tres años aproximadamente, firmó numerosas portadas de tomos, de una vasta variedad de fanseses. Entre ellos niños y algún que otro adulto, pero que la mayoría de sus seguidores eran jóvenes con grandes sueños y aspiraciones.

Entre ellos destacaba una joven, que estudiaba para ser licenciada en abogacía. Una hermosa chica guapa de hermosas hebras doradas y una sonrisa que enamoraba sólo con verla. Así la conoció a ella, en su primera presentación.

El sentimiento fue inmediato, fue amor a primera vista. Algo que jamás había sentido por ninguna otra chica antes o en aquel día, y vaya que fueron muchas mujeres que hasta podría decirse que parecían estrellas de cine. Pero en cambio la prefirió a ella, algo tímida al principio, pero que poco a poco tomaba el valor de pedirle a él, su autor favorito, que le firmara la portada de su Edición semanal.

Recuerda ese día casi tan bien como recordaba la fecha de su cumpleaños y la de aniversario. Ella sonreía torpemente, pero era una sonrisa bella y sincera. Con un par de ojos cafés bajo un par de anteojos que hasta le recordó el color del chocolate. El cabello liso, atando un mecho de cabello en la parte derecha de su cabeza con ayuda de una cinta azul. Usaba un ligero conjunto de blusa holgada y una falda. En el pecho estrujaba el tomo con ambos brazos aferrados como si protegiera un gran tesoro.

Cuando llegó el turno de ella se acercó nerviosa mirando abajo hacia un lado, de vez en cuando cruzando miradas rápidas con el peli rosa. Él la miraba embobado, intrigado por la manera de su vestir y su mover. Casi juraba que necesitaría levantarse súbitamente de su asiento y atraparla con ayuda de sus brazos e impedir que cayese al duro y frío suelo por si llegase a desmayarse. Pero no, fue tan valiente que cuando escuchó por primera vez su nombre a través de su voz supo que esa mujer tenía que ser suya, ahora y por siempre.

—Lucy: "S-soy Lucy, p-por favor... —apoyó torpemente el delgado librillo en la mesa con un estrepitoso golpe, él se sobresaltó ante tal acción y ella continuó-... ¡Firme la portada de mi tomo!" —gritó, su voz era frágil y complaciente. Aturdiría a cualquiera sin gran esfuerzo. Se preguntó si aquella chica sería tan buena y humilde como aparentaba. Tenía que averiguarlo, fuese como fuese.

La miró absorto, con los ojos como platos y después rio en una especie de disimulada carcajada. Ella no comprendió por un momento su reacción, después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y su rostro se encendió como una llama.

—Lucy: "L-lo siento" —anunció la chica avergonzada.

Sentía sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza, y unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Deseó en ese momento que todo fuese un sueño que nunca hubiese ocurrido, que fue un error haber venido cuando ni siquiera podía dar una presentación en público pero ahí estaba, enfrente de la personas que admiraba por el buen trabajo que ha hecho en hacerle pasar horas y horas de diversión con cada historia que él creaba. No estaba preparada, sin embargo, ahí estaba, de pie enfrente de él pasando la mayor vergüenza de su vida ante el hombre que el día anterior a ese fantaseaba que se le declaraba durante la presentación, públicamente frente a todos esos fanseses y que las mujeres ahí presentes se murieran de envidia.

Tiró el tomo hacia él y firmó la portada. Luego se lo devolvió y dijo:

—Natsu: "Lucy. Es un bonito nombre. Perdóneme, por favor, no quise reírme así y mucho menos de usted. Pídame lo que quiera y se lo daré a cambio de su perdón."

Le dedicó una mirada tranquila para que no se pusiera incómoda. Cosa que no ocurrió porque ella se sintió más apenada recibiendo la disculpa de él. Le estaba hablando, más que apenada estaba encantada de que le hablara, que le estuviera pidiendo disculpas, él a ella. Cierto, la escena de su mente era mucho mejor, en donde se le acercaba y la tomaba entre sus brazos, aproximaba su boca a la suya y la besaba frente a todo ese público. Obviamente eso jamás ocurriría, pero de todas formas le complacía que pudiera hablar con él. La chica, tímida, sostenía y estrujaba su falda desesperadamente en un intento de hablar y responderle. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y que la frente se le cubría en una capa de sudor y que ciertas personas intentaban matarla con la mirada. No podía ver nada porque mantenía la cabeza agachada pero se sentía observada.

Segundos después levantó el rostro y sus ojos achocolatados se clavaron en eso ojos jades. «Que hermosos» pensaron ambos a la vez. La chica fue primero en reaccionar y de inmediato bajó la cabeza por puro instinto. Al final, pudo hablar:

—Lucy: "Está bien, no hace falta, lo perdono. Fue mi culpa..." —su voz se apagó como la llama de una cerrilla.

La observó divertido, supo que si aparentaba ser como se veía no se aprovecharía de él. Al contrario, sería él quien se aproveche de ella. Era linda, tenía que invitarla a tomar un café y ahora. Pero no podía. La firma de autógrafos se lo impedía. Dio un vistazo rápido a su reloj y después la devolvió a su bello rostro. Nadie le impediría que sus ojos gocen de su exuberante belleza, si llegara a perderla por lo menos su rostro y esos ojos se quedarían en su memoria y se dedicaría a buscarla así tenga que hacerlo toda su vida.

—Natsu: "Hagamos una cosa, Lucy, —la llamó, inclinándose levemente de su asiento. La chica dio un respingo y en su rostro palideció—, espérame unos veinte minutos, en lo que acaba la firma de autógrafos y prometo darte algo que otros fans no podrán tener jamás. ¿Te parece bien la idea?"

La miró coquetamente, tal como había aprendido de su viejo amigo Gray. No estaba totalmente seguro de si lo hacía bien o no, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo.

—Lucy: "¿Algo que otros nunca podrán tener...?" -preguntó la chica, nerviosa.

—Natsu: "Sí, así es" -respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que ella notó y lo cual se sonrojó.

—Lucy: "¿Q-qué?"

—Natsu: "Una conversación en donde podrás preguntarme lo quieras, de lo que sea, solos tú y yo." —le susurró y guiñó.

La chica se coloró con aquella acción que por un momento creyó que necesitaría atención médica, urgentemente. Y qué mejor que un sexy paramédico peli rosa, pensó e imaginó una escena en donde él era el paramédico.

—Lucy: "E-está bien. Adiós" —dijo, y salió corriendo con su Edición semanal autografiado atrapado entre su pecho y sus brazos y la cara ardiéndole, pero con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, encanta, porque su fantasía se había vuelto extrañamente realidad, hacia la entrada. Ahí se encontrarían al cabo de veinte minutos.

El chico, como prometió, llegó a la sala donde ella le esperaba, leyendo su dosis semanal de las aventuras de ese gran equipo de magos. Esta semana, él valiente Dragon Slayer, uno de los protagonistas de la historia, se enfrentaba contra todo un gremio oscuro, con la ayuda de sus fieles amigos; una maga experta en armas y armaduras, un mago de hielo, una joven Dragon Slayer como él pero de viento, su gata y su gato, ambos parlantes y uno azul porque es un gato. Y por último, una maga estelar. La culpable de que nuestro protagonista siempre esté en serio aprietos. Salvándola y protegiéndola no porque este le debiese algo, sólo porque le encantana hacerlo, estar detrás de ella todo el tiempo, fastidiarla y molestarla, sin malas intenciones. Aunque muchos otros en el gremio creen y suponen que existen segundas intenciones en esa relación.

Eso era lo que a ella le gustaba de esa historia, la relación que existía entre la maga y el mago que no parecía llegar a nada, pero que gracias a su bendita mente y sus manos había encontrado una y mil formas de unir a esos dos tortolitos. Así es, Lucy era una escritora, pero no como el Dragneel, a diferencia de él ella escribía fic's en su tiempos libres y siempre se trataban de unir amorosamente a ese par inseparable de forma casi inverosímil. Pero eso era lo interesante, juntar a esos dos así tenga que unir a América con Asia. Para ella ellos debían terminar juntos cueste lo que cueste.

Oyó el sonido de la cerradura de su apartamento, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había permanecido despierto, pero algo era cierto y es que ya eran más de las tres de la mañana y ella había vuelto.


	2. Chocolate, perras y café

**Declaración: **_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todo este maravilloso mundo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

**Advertencia: La siguiente historia contiene material con lenguaje y escenas inapropiadas, explícitas y de contenido sexual. Se recomienda discreción. Para mayores de 16.**

* * *

**No son celos, es miedo.**

**[D. P. E.]**

**Palabras: 4069**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Chocolate, perras y café.**

* * *

Rápidamente se medio cubrió con el edredón, una pierna sobresalía de ella, la mano izquierda la colocó sobre su entrepierna cubriendo lo que restaba de su erección y se revolvió el cabello para aparentar estar dormido. Ella irrumpió en la casa con sus llaves chocando y tintineando cuando las sacaba del cerrojo de la puerta. Caminó por el alfombrado con los pies descalzos y los tacones en la mano. Cruzó la pequeña estancia, la cocina y el cuarto de lavado. Al final llegó a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió cautelosamente procurando no despertar a su peli rosa novio.

La chica entro de puntitas para no molestar el sueño de su amado. Colocó los tacones cuidadosamente en el pequeño armario. Depositó su bolso en la cómoda pegada al muro a la izquierda de la cama y de paso las llaves. Luego se quitó los aretes y el reloj para después pasar lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido al baño del cuarto, junto a la cama. Pasó de un lado y al llegar a la cama se topó con el rostro aparentemente dormido de su novio casi sobresaliendo de la cama, apoyado en un brazo. Se le acercó y susurro:

—Lucy: "Ya llegué mi amor" —apoyó delicadamente sus labios con los de él y se quedó observándolo como si esperase que se despertara y la recibiese con el doble de lo que ella le dio, pero no se despertó. Se fue no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa tierna, no veía el caso de despertarlo, ayer estuvo dibujando todo el día, bien se merecía un descanso todavía cuando fue él quien preparó la comida mientras se encontraba en la facultad. Ya habría otro día para jugar, un día en que los dos no estuvieran hasta la coronilla de trabajos.

Entró, cerró la puerta y encendió la luz del baño. Él sintió cómo la luz le daba filtrándose del agujero de la cerradura directamente a su rostro, molestándolo.

Entre abrió los ojos para asegurarse de que se haya metido al baño, luego, se tendió en la cama descubriendo sus piernas del edredón, se rascó los testículos y recordó lo que hace poco acababa de pasar. Le había besado con tanta naturalidad como siempre lo había hecho y se sentía totalmente igual a lo habitual, «vainilla», reconoció, relamiéndose los labios. Tal parece que sus labios continuaban intactos y lo que hace unas horas vio fue sólo producto de su vívida imaginación cómo escritor.

—Natsu: (_Ya sabía yo que Lucy no se dejaría seducir por un tipejo como él. Ella no es así, no es como ese tipo de chicas superficiales que sólo se fijan en el físico, en el rostro o... en el 'tamaño'…_ —por un momento su mente se vio interrumpida por esa última referencia. ¿Dudó? Sí, pero aún con esa bruma continuó—_…_ _Ella es diferente al resto de las mujeres. Ella es una mujer que ama a pesar de los errores, las estupideces y los sentimientos de las personas. Alguien que no juzga ni discrimina. Ella es la persona perfecta_)

Sonrió, satisfecho con esa idea en la cabeza. Ahora la oleada de dolor que se alojaba en su pecho comenzaba a decrecer considerablemente. Para él fue un alivio, estar sumergido en esa pena no le resultaba agradable. Y no era exactamente la primera vez que ocurría. No, aún recordaba cuando tuvo que prometerle a Lucy que le daría un descanso para poder centrarse en sus estudios por todo un largo tiempo. Seis largos y desquiciantes meses sin ella cuando aun no eran novios. No oficialmente cabe aclarar. Miedo a que se enamorara de alguien más que no sea él. Todavía cuando había escuchado de ella que no le interesaba a nadie del instituto, no atractiva ni amorosamente. Y le creyó, confió en ella. Pero dudó que nadie se le interesara. Era muy bella, qué rayos dice, era hermosa, ningún chico podría resistírsele. Era todo lo que un hombre busca de una mujer, hermosa, algo torpe y tímida. En especial ese tipejo de Loke. El 'sólo es un amigo' de Lucy, que desde hace un tiempo va siguiéndole la pista.

Escuchó que estaba a punto de salir de baño, rápidamente se colocó casi en posición fetal y la esperó así hasta que vio, con los ojos entre cerrados, que salía a través de la puerta, apagando la luz y con una delgada blusa de tirantes y un pantaloncillo corto. Ella, recobrando la vista después de ser fulminada por el esplendor de la luz del baño, lo observó detenidamente para cerciorarse que de algún modo u otro no se haya despertado. Fingió un ronquido. Que de acuerdo a la expresión de su rostro notó que mentía y se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

Lucy rodeó la cama y se subió decidida. Se acercó al torso de su chico, que usaba una playera vieja de color amarillo, y lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo desde su espalda, acomodándose y colocando su mentón en el cuello y susurrándole:

—Lucy: "Buenas noches mi amor"

Se acurrucó en su espalda y lo besó.

Fue un beso tierno y verdadero. Algo que sólo él podría notar, si no estuviera sumergido en esa bruma y en esos pensamientos llenos de suplicio.

Sintió despedir el calor de su cuerpo, el de ella y el de él. Sus suspiros se volvieron un martirio sobre su cuello y aunque antes casi se había convencido de por medio que ella no le había engañado, ahora lo estaba completamente. ¿Cómo había creído semejante barbaridad de ella? ¿Cómo fue que se le ocurrió siquiera pensar que se había aburrido de él?, el mejor dibujante y creador de esa icónica historia llamada Fairy Tail. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ensuciar el buen nombre de Heartphilia?, un hermoso nombre que le encantó desde la primera vez que lo escuchó de su boca, que hasta ha pensado en pedirle la mano para que ambos compartiesen sus vidas mutuamente, hasta el final de sus días juntos. Sin duda su primer error fue creer que lo engañaría con ese tipejo del pelo naranja cómo... Cómo...

—«(_Como ese tipejo de Loke. ¿Recuerdas?, el del cabello naranja cómo el del sujeto del bar que seducía a tu novia estampándole un beso en los labios_)» —atinó una voz desde su interior.

Su mente se aturdió.

Sabía que se le hacía conocido. No lo había pensado así y ahora que lo recordaba se parecían en muchos aspectos los dos. Gafas, poses y movimientos. Todo aquello concordaba demasiado con severa exactitud.

—Natsu: (_No, no puede ser él_) —se recriminó— (_no puede ser él, porque Lucy dijo que sólo irían chicas a la fiesta_)

—«(_Era en un bar. ¿Quién negaría que a lo mejor él supo de la fiesta y lo planeó todo?, desde encontrarse, hasta llevársela a un motel cercano. Cuando mucho y Cana puede que lo haya invitado. Después de todo estaba en su poder como cumpleañera y ambos sabemos que siempre se lo ha dejado fácil a Loke desde aquella vez que intentó seducirte y tú no te dejaste. Te dije que hubieras aceptado y ahora no estaríamos en este problema. Siempre tienes que hacer las cosas bien cuando te ha tratado tan mal_)

No contestó, se quedó pensándolo un momento. Sabía que su yo interior tenía la razón.

—Natsu: (_¡Maldita perra hija de su puta…!_) —maldijo, en el momento en que sutilmente una hilera de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y pasaban a su boca, saboreando esa sabor salado— (_esa maldita, siempre dijo que se vengaría de mi por no haberme acostado con ella, como se me pasó por alto ese detalle_)

Se preocupó y comenzó a sentir que su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo mientras su mente se sumergía de nueva cuenta en esa bruma.

¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si en verdad Cana lo había invitado intencionalmente para vengarse?

Nunca dudó que no llegara a cumplir su amenaza, de hecho esperó ansioso como un niño esperando sus regalos de cumpleaños. Pero se le olvidó con el tiempo gracias al trabajo, a esas horas de desvelo dibujando, citas de oficina y con Lucy. Un día que se acordó de ella, pensó que a lo mejor y se le había olvidado.

No le extrañaba, no tenía razón suficiente para hacerlo. Y si así se hubiese acostado con ella e inquieta deseara ir tras él por más, haría lo que sea hasta arruinar su hermosa relación con su 'amiga'. Amiga, qué estupidez. Ella no tenía amigas, ella tenía compañeras que servía de carnada para atraer chicos guapos y después de momentos, días, meses y malditos años de una bella relación, se arrojaba sobre ellos como una tigresa y se los comía vivos en donde sea y como sea. Ya había escuchado de los ex de las amigas de Lucy gracias a ella, en donde se quejaba que todos los novios de sus amigas terminaban por infieles. Al principio creyó que se trataba de una simple infidelidad de moda. Pero cuando Cana se le insinuó lo declaró todo. A él, segura de que su coqueteo funcionaría con el Dragneel como los otros. Pero se equivocó y fue ahí cuando le juró que se arrepentiría de su decisión.

—Natsu: (_Maldita puta de primera_) —sorbió su nariz. Regocijándose.

Si lo hubiera hecho sería diferente. ¿Qué tanto? Era mejor no saberlo. Estaba feliz con los resultados y ni estaba de más aprovecharlo. Estaba completamente feliz de cómo iba y cómo fue que todo comenzó. En esa cafetería.

Llegó en donde ella le había estado esperando, en el pequeño vestíbulo principal, concentrada en leer su nuevo capítulo, con ojos expectantes.

—Natsu: "Lucy"

La llamó, pero no hizo caso, ella estaba ahí pero su mente e imaginación estaban sumergidas en el papel.

Rio como si supiera que se encontraba sola en su apartamento, con una taza de té, en el sofá de su estancia. Se había reído de lo que el fiel compañero y gato azul del Dragon Slayer dijo. Algo que incluía las enormes tetas que pesaban tanto o que ya había vuelto a subir más de peso por comer ese dulce del otro día. Luego rio más fuerte por el comentario del Dragon Slayer del fuego de que era la panza, las tetas y el gran trasero de Lucy lo que el gato decía que pesaba, y después dejo escapar una carcajada que la hizo hasta llorar por la tunda que la maga les dio al gato y al chico.

Se acercó a ella cuidadosamente, con la idea de sorprenderla inadvertida, acompañado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que hacía mostrar su deslumbraste dentadura. Se sentó a su lado y susurró muy cerca de su rostro:

—Natsu: ¿Te gusta?

—Lucy: "¡E-ehhhh!"

La chica dio un sobresalto y emitió un chillido débil. Soltó el librillo y se le escapó deslizándose entre sus hermosas piernas. Ella lo observó alarmada por la cercanía de su rostro a la suya y se coloró, el chico rio en el acto. Una risa placentera obviando que su plan había tenido un gran éxito. Observó el rostro colorado y de aspecto casi infantil de ella y se sonrojó de inmediato. Sacudió su cabeza y paró de reír mientras se inclinaba y recogía el librillo en el suelo y Se lo devolvía a sus manos.

—Natsu: "Lo siento. No pude resistir hacerlo" —dijo, recuperando el aliento.

Su expresión fue de puro asombro. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerle algo como hace cuando apenas recién y se estaban conociendo? Le asombró la forma en que la trató, como si tuviera años de conocerse, la trataba con tanta confianza que casi juraba haberle dado una abofeteada. De hecho, ¿por qué no lo hizo?, se lo merecía por asustarla.

Hizo un mohín de molestia y apartó la mirada a otro lado disgustada. Él lo notó y sintió su cuerpo hervir de vergüenza. ¿Cómo fue que resultó de esta manera?, había presenciado el mismo movimiento con Gray una y otra vez, antes de conocer a Juvia, en realidad un par de veces más aun estando con ella, y siempre resultaba. Tenía algo de especial su amigo que resultaba irresistible en las chicas pero que él no tenía. Pero qué. «Carisma» recordó. Cuerpo atlético, carita y otras particularidades características como su forma de hablar y a partir de ahí ya no quería recordar más porque sólo le hacía sentir insignificante e impotente.

—Natsu: "Lo siento, no quise hacerte enojar. Aquí tienes." —insistió, apenado y temeroso de que ella escapase por la puerta. Y después de un largo silencio incómodo le tendió de nuevo el librillo— "¿Te ha gustado el capítulo?"

Ella lo cogió, al principio un poco disgustada. Después le respondió con un tono frío que el peli rosa notó y comenzó a sudar precipitadamente.

—Lucy: "Sí, es divertido"

—Natsu: "Ya veo" —su voz era como la de un niño que recién había regañado. Sintió un gran vacío en su interior que lo atormentaba cada vez que pensaba en el error de haberla asustarla. Miro a su alrededor y notó que la chica abría de par en par el librillo. Por un momento eso llenó su cuerpo con un rayo de esperanzas, llenando aquel vacío cerca de su estómago—. "¿Sabes? Siempre he tenido ese problema personal de que a las personas no les agrade mis historias. Cuando comencé casi no se vendieron y creí que no era buen. Yo creí de verdad que no sabía. Que me había precipitado demasiado rápido en publicar la historia sin hacer caso a todos los que me dijeron que nunca resultaría. Nunca me había sentido tan miserable en mi vida. Hasta la fecha sigo pensando lo mismo. Que a lo mejor si nunca hubiera creado a Lucy y su despampanante cuerpo nadie lo leería, bueno, sólo los chicos" —rio levemente y continuó—. "Sólo a veces desearía fugarme de casa, perderme o cambiarme el nombre y nunca jamás terminar la historia porque siento que no es buena y no vale la pena que lo termine...

—Lucy: "¡Eso no es cierto!" —la chica, asombrada por la conducta del peligrosa, se levantó en un súbito salto para encararlo, y prosiguió—. "Fairy Tail es la mejor historia que haya leído jamás... Es diferente de muchas otras. Cuando la leo y las comparo con otras obras notando las diferencias. Quizás no sea tan especulada, ni aclamada por fans que dicen o aseguran que su personaje favorito es mejor que el suyo o más más poderoso o más humano. Pero su historia tiene algo que esas obras no tendrán jamás.

Él, sorprendido y algo temeroso preguntó.

—Natsu: "¿Qué?"

—Lucy: "Amor."

—Natsu: "¿Amor?"

—Lucy: "Amor. Algo que muchos autores ya no destacan en sus historia, porque la sociedad ya no cree en ella o están tan ocupados buscan o un chico guapo o a una chica sexy con que acostarse..." —su cara se ensombreció, agachó la cabeza y su voz había bajado de tono considerablemente— "… para que después la relación se rompa y el círculo pueda a completarse y repetirse una y otra vez."

La miró, primero con gesto lastimero. Después de comprender lo que había dicho y relacionarlo con su gesto y tono de voz, comprendió lo que quiso decir. Ella hablaba de que todo el tiempo, los chicos con los que seguramente había salido o hasta hablado, hizo una mueca extraña de molestia al pensar eso, sólo deseaban tener sexo y satisfacer sus necesidades carnales con ella y otras mujeres seguramente. Cuando ella sólo encontraba a alguien para crear una sólida relación de pareja, libre de pecados. Hacerlo, pero por amor y no como un requisito. Algo como él siempre había deseado, pero que con todas las mujeres que había estado lo habían dejado o por su falta de dedicación, su inmadurez, "tamaño", o la idea más absurda que jamás había oído en su recondenada vida. Que lo dejaran por no ser lo que ellas esperaban... —(_fui un amante amoroso, detallista, les regalé flores y obsequios. Cada día les mandaba a uno o dos me sajes de te extraño demasiado. Y cuando por fin estaba juntos las llamaba de "amor, corazón, bebé". Pero no, eso era algo que no les agradaba, que las fastidiaba, que les daba asco que las llamara hermosa, linda o bellas. No las entiendo. ¿Qué querían? ¿Un hombre que las llamara "perra" cada vez que uno tuviera deseos de salir a un bar de mal augurio, o una cerveza? "Tú, puta, tráeme una cerveza si no quieres que te agarre de a golpees_)— una horrible cólera reapareció en su interior, qué, si no fuera porque su cuerpo se lo limitara se desbordaría hasta el infinito.

Él la imitó y se levantó en un precipitado salto con el flequillo de su cabello cubriendo su rostro. Era más alto que ella y a la vez más pequeño, interiormente. La tomó de ambos brazos y la volvió hacia él. Levantó la mirada y notó que sus ojos estaban vidriosos, rojos y con dos finas lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. Había llorado todo este tiempo y él sabía por qué. Su rostro se mostró furioso, sus ojos se enarcaron y su boca se volvió en un especie de boomerang en dirección hacia abajo, mostrando sus dientes y un par de afilados incisivos.

—Natsu: "Lucy, tú no eres como las demás, tú eres diferente. A diferencia de muchas mujeres no eres de las que necesitan que el chico ideal tenga que ser lindo o guapo... —levantó el rostro y mostró unos ojos anegados de lágrimas que ella no pudo evitar ver. Sus ojos rojos y melancólicos llenos de un horrible pesar— "... Tú buscas a alguien que te ame, que comparta contigo cada momento juntos, viajar a tanto sitios, caminar en la orilla de la playa sin vergüenza de que te vean tomar su mano mientras caminan. Besarse mientras uno dice, es la persona perfecta, ¿dónde había estado todo este tiempo?. Algo más que sólo sexo. Y que al final te abandone porque no fuiste suficiente para él. Por no satisfacerlo... Por no ser la persona que esperaba. Tú, eres mejor, no, eres perfecta, incluso mejor que cualquier mejor que haya conocido… —retiró sus manos de los brazos de ella y la miró con ojos llenos de esperanza, y ahora era ella quien la miraba apenada. En donde alguna vez hubo amargura ahora sólo se encontraba ternura, deseo y amor de verdadero. Luego se dio cuenta de todo lo que le dijo. Se había sumergido en esa pena que no se percató cuando fue que la rabia e ira en sí mismo lo había dominado de sobremanera. Lo que creyó que le estaba diciendo dentro de su mente en realidad se lo había dicho. Todo. Bueno, casi...— "Lo siento, no quise decir eso. Bueno sí, pero no a ti. La tú dentro de mi cabeza, agh... Olvídalo. A veces pienso con la boca abierta. Es difícil. Y más cuando pienso que eres igual que yo, una perdedora en el amor... eso también lo dije, ¿verdad? Lo siento."

Sus mejillas ardían de la pura vergüenza. Y sintió que pronto se desmayaría cuando en vez de recibir una reprimenda, riera como si le hicieran cosquillas o le hubieran contado un buen chiste, pero uno de esos sucios o negros.

—Lucy: "Hahahaha" —su risa era plácida y complaciente, casi desquiciada. Lágrimas surgía de sus ojos que apretaban como sus brazos hacían lo mismo con su estómago.

Atónito la observó cómo se reía, no con él, sino de él. No la comprendió, ¿no se supone que ella también tenía mala suerte en el amor como lo tenía él? ¿No se supone que eso quiso decir ella? Comenzó a dudarlo. A lo mejor ella no se refería a eso y todo este tiempo lo mal entendió. No sería la primera vez...

—Natsu: "Espera, ¿no eres como yo?" —su voz se volvió frágil y doloroso.

—Lucy: "Hahahaha. No, bueno sí. Pero no como lo dijiste, si no diferente... Lo siento. No quise reírme así de usted. Es sólo que, nunca imaginé que hubiera alguien con el mismo problema que yo. Bueno, parecido. Por alguna razón que usted sea un perdedor en el amor como yo me hace muy feliz. —sonrió, su risa era lastimera, sacudió su cabeza, apenada, y volvió la vista hacia el peli rosa—. Lo siento, no quise decir eso. Soy una tonta. Pero es que nunca imaginé que alguien tan famoso y brillante como usted también tuviera los mismo problemas que la gente común. Yo...

—Natsu: "Está bien, entiendo. No se preocupe. Que seamos famosos no quiere decir que no seamos normales como los demás. Nosotros también nos enfermamos, pasamos hambre, lloramos, usamos el baño" —ella rio ante ese último divertido comentario, encantada. Casi igual que la carcajada. Él lo noto y sintió que su cuerpo se vigoró con aquella risa—, "y también sufrimos por amor. ¿No ves las noticias? ¿No sabes cuántos famosos se divorcian? Parecen que lo hacen apropósito sólo para solidificar su fama y después se separan para expandirla. La verdad no tiene caso. Aunque... Siempre quise ser famosos y casarme con una mujer decente y vivir mi vida a su lado, tener hijos. Tú sabes, una familia.

—Lucy: "No sabía nada de eso. Pensé que usted era como el resto. Después de todo sólo eran rumores. Me alegro"

Esbozó una sonrisa.

—Natsu: "Sí, no creas en eso. Yo también supe de esos rumores y nada de eso es cierto. Las únicas chicas con las que estuve fueron muy pocas y vagas y en muchas ocasiones ni roces ni besos hubo... La verdad es que creo que duré más tiempo soltero que comprometido, jeje.

—Lucy: (_De eso también me alegro_) —pensó, risueña.

Un silencio incómodo se formó, el ambiente, denso como la espesa niebla, no permitía a ninguno de los dos de qué hablar ahora. Ella dirigió su mirada afuera de la librería a través de los ventanales altos que conformaban la fachada. Él apartó la mirada hacia un lado inquietante, sus mejillas ardían recelosos, los había apartado de la presencia de ella. Juraba que verla hacía vigorar su cuerpo de una forma extraña. Como si sintiera esa necesidad de tomarla, besarla... No era mala idea, pensó su mente.

—Natsu: "Oye..." —la llamó tímidamente

—Lucy: "¿Sí?" —se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Vio su bella sonrisa que hizo sudar del nerviosismo. Realmente era bella. Su sonrisa, sus ojos cafés, sus dorados cabellos, en fin, todo de ella era bella que hasta lo dejaba sin habla.

—Natsu: "Vamos a tomar un café, yo invito" —hizo su mejor sonrisa, lo cual resultó ser una mueca irregular en su rostro. No era fácil estar tranquilo con sus ojos fulminándolo.

—Lucy: "¿Un café? —dudó y su cara hirvió—. "G-gracias... Pero creo que mejor no. No quiero ser una molestia. Usted debe estar ocupado. Y yo debería irme ya."

Ahí iba de nuevo con 'usted', ciertamente aparentaba ser una buena chica, pero nunca se imaginó que demasiado.

Agachó la cabeza, apenada.

—Natsu: "N-no es ninguna molestia. Le dije que le daría una conversación privada conmigo, ¿lo recuerda? Se lo prometí, ¿no?"

—Lucy: "S-sí, pero..." —jugó apenada con sus dorados cabello.

—Natsu: "Pero nada, usted vendrá conmigo lo quiera o no" —tomó su mano izquierda y tiró de ella hacia el único acceso de entrada y salida— "Hay una cafetería aquí enfrente. Creo que con eso bastará, espero que tengan pastel, me encanta el pastel. ¿A ti no, Lucy?"

—Lucy: "¿P-por qué a mí? —preguntó nerviosa, mientras el Dragneel abría la puerta, una campana sonó por encima de sus cabezas. Opuso resistencia, ambos se detuvieron y se quedaron debajo del marco, obstruyendo el paso.

Se volvió, primero con un talante sombrío y después le dedicó una sonrisa, esta vez real, como la primera vez que la vio, con su deslumbrante dentadura y sus ojos jades penetrantes.

—Natsu: "Porque..." —se inmovilizó, pensó dos veces lo que intentaba decir y, seguro de sí mismo dijo— "... Porque me pareces linda, y me encantaría conocerte."

Esta vez no fue él quien se impresionó, sino ella. Si las sonrisas mataran la suya la hubiera acribillado. Sintió que el mundo se detuvo a su alrededor. En aquel momento sólo existían ella y él y un futuro vínculo... Que los ataría un largo tiempo, llena de emociones, dudas e intrigas. Pero sobre todo, el amor mutuo que poco a poco se creaba entre los dos.

* * *

**No fue mi idea subirlo este día (10 de agosto, mi cumpleaños), pero me di cuenta que no faltaba mucho y decidí terminarlo. Espero que lo disfruten así como disfruté mi día hoy. Saludos.**


End file.
